


Protecting Little Incubux

by Ilikeeggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Crossmare - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fatherly Nightmare, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Nightcross, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Oblivious Ink, Oneshot, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Love, Protective Cross, Protective Nightmare, Romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: In a heated battle with Dream and Ink, Nightmare and Cross have to not only fight for their lives, but also for the life of their small child.The Light Sans-es have no mercy, even when it comes to children.
Relationships: Nightmare/Cross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Protecting Little Incubux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts).

> Yes, yes, for those who are wondering I do think Nightmare and Cross are cute together both romantically and platonically. Either one is adorable.  
So I decided, hey, if I'm gonna make a bunch of things with Nightmare and Cross, one of them might as well be romantic. And why not add little Incubux while I'm at it?  
Please enjoy!  
(Sorry if I gift too many works to you, SkylerSkyhigh! You're just a big inspiration for me!)

Cross sighed contently as he walked down the road from an Underfell copy, hand-in-hand with Nightmare. Both were pleasantly surprised, they had just finished a date and no Light Sans-es had caught them. While Underfell wasn’t the best date place, it was an amazing place to avoid any of their enemies due to all the negative energy.

Now that he had finished an amazing date with his sweetheart, Cross was just ready to go home and relax, maybe spend some time with his son.

Incubux was a special child; he was born purely from the love between Nightmare and Cross (Kind of like how Paperjam was born from the aftermath of his parent’s fight.) and the entire gang found him one day just wandering in their hideout’s AU. Everyone loved him the minute they laid their eyes on the small skeleton, and thus a new addition was added to their family.

With his free hand, Cross smoothed out his wrinkled clothes with a blush.

“Are we ready to go home?” The monochrome skeleton asked.

“Almost, I just wanted to give you this first.” Nightmare smiled as he handed the smaller a bouquet of echo flowers.

Cross carefully examined his gift with another blush as he felt a familiar feeling deep in his soul. The flowers reminded him so much of his old home. They reminded him so much of the time his brother gifted him some after they escaped the Underground. Cross didn’t even notice he was crying.

Nightmare immediately pulled him close, “Oh no, what’s wrong, Cross? I’m sorry if I-”

“N-No, they’re happy memories, Nighty. I’m just so happy!” He reached up towards the King on his tip-toes, longing to kiss the goopy skeleton once again.

“WE’RE HERE FOR PLOT REASONS!” Ink suddenly yelled, jumping through his portal and ruining the moment between his enemies. Dream appeared behind him, his bow and arrows at the ready.

Cross and Nightmare broke apart as they groaned in exasperation, it seemed that no matter where they went, the Light Trash would always find them.

Cross summoned his magic and knives while his sweetheart had his deadly tentacles at the ready.

The small Oreo hissed, “You can abandon me in my Universe. You can beat me up for no reason. You can even steal my stuff. BUT WHEN YOU INTERRUPT MY DATE, YOU’RE GOOD AS DEAD!” He fired his Gaster-blasters, signifying that he’s ready for battle. 

Meanwhile, as the battle went on, Dust worriedly stepped out of a portal, searching for his friends. He trusted that Killer would be the responsible one like always and watch Incubux.

The dust covered monster gasped when he saw the fight taking place.

“I have to tell the others, we need to help.” He mumbled to himself.

He ran back into the hideout, unknowingly leaving the portal open. 

Five year old Incubux ran into the portal with wonder and excitement. His little eyes lit up at his new surroundings.

He giggled happily when he noticed his parents, not realizing the danger of the situation. He toddled over to them, “Daddy! Papa!” He exclaimed with joy.

Cross froze when he heard his little angel call out for him. He turned towards Nightmare with a panicked expression and they both shouted in unison, “Incubux!”

The child stopped abruptly when an arrow narrowly missed his head. He cried out in fear, “Daddy!”

Cross’ soul dropped when he heard his little angel calling out for him.

He shoved his gigantic knife at Dream and raced over to his baby. Nightmare took a defensive position, doing his best to protect both his loved ones.

Incubux barely managed to jump in his daddy’s arms before a splash of paint once again narrowly missed him. 

Cross held Incubux tight as he glared over at his enemies, “STOP! He’s just a child! He’s done nothing wrong and you’re trying to kill him!”

Ink frowned angrily as he dodged a hit from Nightmare, clearly the negative King was trying to distract him so Cross and their child could get away. He and Dream won’t let that happen!

The creator growled at the person he abandoned, “We don’t care! He’s with you and if we don’t get rid of him now, he’s just going to grow up to be like you!”

Dream nodded in agreement but winced when one of his brother’s tentacles stabbed his arm.

Nightmare smirked evilly at his twin, “Leave my child alone or you’ll regret it.” He said with calm, creepy darkness in his tone. 

“So he _is _you and Cross’ child. You’re sick. Both of you are sick.” Dream responded with a glare.

“I’m not the one trying to kill a child, _my _child. You and that bastard over there will pay for trying to hurt my family,” Nightmare cornered him; “You know that’s your nephew, right? If anything, you’re the sick one.”

Ink flinched when he noticed his friend’s predicament. However, maybe Dream could distract Nightmare while he killed the accident.

Yeah, the child called Incubux was probably an accident. People horrible as Cross and Nightmare were incapable of loving a kid. That’s how it worked, right?

Incubux shivered and sobbed as he buried his face in his daddy’s jacket. He was so scared! He didn’t know why these big mean people were trying to hurt him! Did he do something wrong?

Cross gently petted his son’s skull and rocked him in his arms. His baby didn’t deserve any of this. Cross was just hoping and praying that his lover could fend off their enemies by himself.

Cross created several sturdy bone walls and covered his son with his body when another wave of paint came towards them. Incubux’s sobbing only got louder and more frantic as he realized that he could actually die today. 

Cross felt his own tears form in his eye sockets as he desperately tried to soothe his baby.

“I-It’s okay, Incubux. Everything will be okay. I’ll protect you with my life and so will Papa. I love you so much, please don’t cry.” Cross begged. 

Incubux’s little fists clutched his father’s shirt, “D-Daddy… I w-wanna go home.”

“I know, baby. We will, this’ll all be over soon, I promise,” He kissed his child, “How did you even get here, sweetie?”

“U-Uncle Dust opened a portal to try and find you and papa because I m-missed you and I went through when he wasn’t looking. I’m sorry.” Incubux squeaked.

“It’s okay. All that matters is that we all get of here safe. I’m sure your uncles are going to come as back-up any minute now.” Cross whispered, hiding his flinch as his first bone-wall was destroyed. He had to stay calm; he didn’t want to scare his son.

However, the young father couldn’t help but yelp when all his defenses were suddenly broken down. He shielded his child with his body as he looked around for his mate.

He spotted Nightmare who was occupied with Dream. This was probably their plan all along, to distract the strongest of their group so they could attack Incubux.

“N-Nightmare, please help! M-My magic-”

Cross couldn’t finish his sentence as a Gaster blaster was shot straight towards him. He was directly hit by raw magic, taking all the damage as he protected his child.

He screamed in agony and it felt like the pain would last forever. He fainted with only half of his HP remaining, leaving Incubux vulnerable.

“Daddy!” Incubux cried with pure terror.

Nightmare escaped his brother’s sudden grasp on him as he desperately ran over to his family. He never felt this scared in his life and he felt like he was going to throw up his non-existent guts out. He felt so helpless, he couldn’t protect Cross and he might even fail his own son.

Time seemed to slow down as Nightmare ran towards his child and mate. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion.

His soul dropped.

It was the only way to describe what happened next.

Ink managed to land a hit on Incubux.

The small child’s screams seemed to fill the entire AU.

Nothing but adrenaline filled Nightmare as he violently pushed Ink out of the way, into his brother. The King swiftly knocked both of them out with a single hit in pure frustration and hatred.

The first thing he did was check both his loved ones, Cross still had half his HP despite being unconscious. But his child only had one HP remaining.

Despite the dangerous number, Nightmare allowed himself a very quick sigh of relief that they both still alive. He _didn’t_ lose them and there was no way to describe how relived he felt.

Nightmare’s entire gang ran through a portal all at once with pure panic on their faces. They immediately knew that they needed to carefully get Cross and Incubux home right away before the Light Trash woke up. Most importantly, they needed to be healed.

As they all gently carried the small skeletons back into the portal, Killer sadly looked towards Nightmare and lowered his head.

“We’re so sorry. We tried to get here the moment we saw Incubux wandered off but we couldn’t get through. The Light Trash seemed to put up one of their positive barriers that prevented us from entering,” Killer briefly looked towards their knocked out enemies, “We were able to get through when they got knocked out.”

While the rest of the gang placed Cross and Incubux on the hideout’s couch, Horror ran into the bathroom to get healing supplies.

Nightmare gave Killer a friendly side hug, “You guys aren’t at fault. We’ll make sure Ink and Dream pay for what they’ve done. You and the rest of the gang really helped us today.”

Killer smiled, “Thanks, Nightmare.”

No matter what, Nightmare would always cherish his gang. They were like a family and Nightmare planned to always have it that way. None of them would get killed or tortured again on his watch.

The King sighed as he sat down to hold his son’s and mate’s hands. They would wake up soon, he knew it.

Later that day, Cross and Incubux woke up, and the gang threw a celebration.

When it came time for bed, Nightmare read his son a story after hugging him multiple times. He couldn’t help it, his son was _okay! _He was fine and Nightmare was so thankful.

Cross kissed Incubux on the head, “Good night, baby. We love you so much.”

The small child was already asleep before he could respond, tuckered out from the day’s events.

The young father smiled contently as he and Nightmare tucked their child in.

Cross turned towards Nightmare and embraced him, “You know I love you too.”

Nightmare felt a small smile tug on his face, “I love you too.”

For those who were wondering, Ink and Dream nearly “died” a week later thanks to Nightmare and Cross. The Light Sans-es got their non-existent butts kicked.

Everyone learned a lesson that day, including Ink and Dream.

They learned not to mess with protective parents. 


End file.
